blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze of Glory/Gallery/3
Back with Crusher again S1E1-2 Crusher and Pickle talking in the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Pickle realizes Crusher is the only one here.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Oh yeah, that's right!".png S1E1-2 Crusher jumping and singing.png S1E1-2 Crusher striking a pose.png S1E1-2 Gabby appears near Crusher and Pickle.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington on the jumbotron.png S1E1-2 Crusher stumbles in shock.png S1E1-2 Crusher falls.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes high tire on the jumbotron.png S1E1-2 Pickle "Well, what do you know?".png S1E1-2 Pickle happy for Blaze.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Oh, no, no, no!!!".png S1E1-2 Crusher wants to be the only one.png S1E1-2 Crusher plotting to Pickle.png S1E1-2 Crusher stops, Pickle bumps into him.png S1E1-2 Crusher scheming.png S1E1-2 Crusher's bag opens again.png S1E1-2 Crusher's bag shining.png S1E1-2 Parts fly out of the roof.png S1E1-2 Another gadget being assembled.png S1E1-2 Mechanical mudslinger.png S1E1-2 Mudslinger starts flinging mud balls.png Mudslinger battle S1E1-2 Mud balls fire at the Monster Machines.png S1E1-2 AJ sees the mud balls.png|Look Out. Giant mudballs! S1E1-2 Monster Machines spooked by the mud balls.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Quick!".png S1E1-2 Blaze sees a hill to hide behind.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines hide behind the hill.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Check out that mudslinger".png S1E1-2 Mud ball splats near the hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze realizes Crusher is stopping them.png S1E1-2 Darington wonders what to do now.png S1E1-2 Blaze tells everyone not to worry.png S1E1-2 AJ thinking of a way.png S1E1-2 AJ suggests a really big sprinkler.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes the sprinkler idea.png S1E1-2 AJ "And with enough power".png S1E1-2 The water can blast the mud balls.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Let's build one".png S1E1-2 Transformation interface.png S1E1-2 First part needed.png S1E1-2 Hose materializes.png S1E1-2 Second part needed.png S1E1-2 Nozzle materializes.png S1E1-2 Last part needed.png S1E1-2 Spring-loaded arm materializes.png S1E1-2 Sprinkler transformation complete.png S1E1-2 Blaze transforming.png S1E1-2 Blaze's sprinkler form.png S1E1-2 Everyone awing at Blaze's transformation.png S1E1-2 Blaze says thanks.png S1E1-2 Blaze "It's time to blast some mud balls!".png S1E1-2 Blaze charging toward the mudslinger.png S1E1-2 Here comes a mud ball.png S1E1-2 Help me blast the mud ball with water.png S1E1-2 Blaze sprays the first mud ball.png S1E1-2 Got it.png S1E1-2 Blaze sprays another mud ball.png S1E1-2 Nice shot.png S1E1-2 Blaze sprays a third mud ball.png S1E1-2 Blaze doing a flip.png S1E1-2 Blaze sprays a fourth mud ball.png S1E1-2 Mudslinger still firing.png S1E1-2 Blaze "More mud balls headed this way".png|"More mud balls headed this way!" S1E1-2 Blaze charges forward.png S1E1-2 Blaze doing a cartwheel in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Blaze sprays a fifth mud ball.png S1E1-2 Blaze sprays a sixth mud ball.png S1E1-2 Mudslinger still not done.png S1E1-2 Biggest mud ball yet.png S1E1-2 Help me blast it.png S1E1-2 Blaze blasts the final mud ball.png S1E1-2 Mudslinger being sprayed.png S1E1-2 Mudslinger breaks into pieces.png S1E1-2 Blaze changing back to normal.png S1E1-2 Blaze stopped the mudslinger.png S1E1-2 Stripes and Darington rejoin and congratulate Blaze.png S1E1-2 Darington commenting on Blaze's sprinkler-ing.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Now let's get moving".png S1E1-2 AJ reminding of the race.png S1E1-2 Blaze ready for a third Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 Boosters deployed for the third time.png|Third time’s the charm! S1E1-2 Third Blazing Speed request.png S1E1-2 Third Let's Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blazing Speed unleashed for the third time.png S1E1-2 Stripes and Darington follow after Blaze.png Crusher is jealous S1E1-2 Jumbotron shows Blaze, Stripes and Darington's prevail.png S1E1-2 Bump reporting on the progress.png S1E1-2 Bump "Is there anything this newcomer can't do?".png S1E1-2 Gabby cheering next to Bump.png S1E1-2 Crusher "This is terrible!".png S1E1-2 Joe and Gus talking about Blaze.png S1E1-2 Joe and Gus high tire.png S1E1-2 Joe and Gus see Crusher slink behind them.png S1E1-2 Pickle having a drink.png S1E1-2 Pickle "Are you seeing this?".png S1E1-2 Pickle "Splat, splat, splat".png S1E1-2 Pickle fawning over Blaze.png S1E1-2 Pickle sips again.png S1E1-2 Crusher tells Pickle his bad news.png S1E1-2 Crusher feeling jealous of Blaze.png S1E1-2 Pickle "He does seem great".png S1E1-2 Crusher "They're supposed to be cheering".png S1E1-2 Crusher stomping the ground.png S1E1-2 Water falls on Crusher's head.png S1E1-2 Pickle doesn't say a word.png Snow play S1E1-2 Monster Machines come to a snowy landscape.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines in the snow.png S1E1-2 AJ "Check out all the snow".png|"Whoa, Blaze! Check out all the snow." S1E1-2 Blaze likes the snow.png S1E1-2 Blaze "This is great".png|This is great! S1E1-2 Blaze "Come on, everyone!".png|C'mon, Everyone! S1E1-2 Monster Machines approach a pile of snow.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington jump through a pile of snow.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines finish the jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze driving at high speed.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington jump from ramp to ramp.png S1E1-2 Stripes jumping over Darington.png S1E1-2 Stripes and Darington play in the snow.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes play in the snow.png S1E1-2 Blaze's snowman picture.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines in the snow together.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines hear Zeg's screaming.png S1E1-2 That sounds like Zeg.png S1E1-2 Where's Zeg.png|Do you see Zeg? S1E1-2 He's still in the bubble.png S1E1-2 Zeg floats to the top of a mountain.png S1E1-2 Zeg has to get out.png S1E1-2 Zeg tries to smash the bubble.png S1E1-2 Zeg's bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Zeg "Uh-oh".png|Uh-Oh! S1E1-2 Zeg starts rolling down the hill.png S1E1-2 Snow sticks to Zeg like a snowball.png S1E1-2 Zeg rolls out of control.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines watch Zeg roll away.png S1E1-2 AJ shocked.png|Oh no! S1E1-2 Zeg rolling through forest.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We'll catch him".png S1E1-2 Stripes and Darington watch Blaze take off.png Zeg and the snow chase S1E1-2 Zeg can't stop rolling.png S1E1-2 Blaze chases Zeg.png|We're coming Zeg! S1E1-2 Zeg rolling uncontrollably.png S1E1-2 I need you to steer me.png|I need your help to steer me so I can follow him. S1E1-2 Help me steer Blaze.png|Help me steer Blaze. Put your hands up and grab the steering wheel. S1E1-2 Steering interface.png|That's it. Grab the steering wheel. Yeah! S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the left path.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the left.png S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the right path.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the right.png S1E1-2 Zeg rolling, Blaze chases.png S1E1-2 Zeg still rolling out of control.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Zeg roll away.png S1E1-2 AJ "Keep helping me steer".png|Keep helping me steer Blaze. S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the left path again.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the left again.png S1E1-2 Zeg slips down the right path again.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze to the right again.png S1E1-2 Blaze catches up to Zeg.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Zeg heading for danger.png S1E1-2 Cliff up ahead.png S1E1-2 Zeg "This bad!".png S1E1-2 Zeg approaching the cliff.png S1E1-2 AJ "We've gotta go super fast".png S1E1-2 Blazing Speed boosters deployed for the fourth time.png|Number four! S1E1-2 Preparing for fourth Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 Fourth Blazing Speed activated.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooming toward Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg flies off the cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze fires a tow hook.png S1E1-2 Zeg caught by Blaze's tow hook.png S1E1-2 Zeg thanks Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze gets a hug from Zeg.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We're just glad you're okay".png S1E1-2 Stripes and Darington coming over.png S1E1-2 Darington "Zeg, you're all right!".png S1E1-2 Zeg "Zeg safe and sound".png S1E1-2 Blaze "We've gotta get you all back".png S1E1-2 Darington remembering the race.png S1E1-2 Zeg doesn't want to miss the race.png S1E1-2 AJ "Follow us".png|Well. Then, follow us everyone! S1E1-2 Blaze driving down the mountain.png|Full speed ahead! S1E1-2 Darington driving down the mountain.png|Whoo-Hoo! S1E1-2 Stripes driving down the mountain.png|Rawr! S1E1-2 Zeg driving down the mountain.png|Whee-Hee! S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the snow behind.png Starla in the hole S1E1-2 Monster Machines approach a blocked cave.png S1E1-2 Stripes and Darington observing the cave.png S1E1-2 Darington "We can't fit through here".png S1E1-2 Blaze asks Zeg for help.png S1E1-2 Zeg would love to help.png S1E1-2 Zeg charging at the rocks.png S1E1-2 Rocks being bashed away.png S1E1-2 Cave opening cleared.png S1E1-2 Zeg "That more like it".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines cheering Zeg.png S1E1-2 Darington "This way".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines drive into the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines going through tunnel.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines hear distant yodeling.png|♪ Yodel-ay-ee...yodel-ay-ee...yodel-ay-ee... ♪ S1E1-2 Blaze "Someone is singing".png|"Listen, someone is singing." S1E1-2 Stripes hears Starla singing.png|♪ I'm lost in a caddy, gotta get out of this place... ♪ S1E1-2 Stripes "I hear it too, Blaze".png|"I hear it too, Blaze!" S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs the ground.png S1E1-2 Stripes "It's coming from...".png|♪ Won't someone help me get back to the raaaace? ♪ "It sounds like it's coming from..." S1E1-2 Monster Machines "Down there!".png|"Down there!" S1E1-2 Monster Machines see Starla in a hole.png|It's Starla! S1E1-2 Darington "Up here!".png|"Hey, Starla! Up here!" S1E1-2 Starla hearing the others.png|"Huh?" S1E1-2 Starla sees the Monster Machines.png|"Well, bust my bumpers! I've been found!" S1E1-2 Starla standing on her rear tires.png|"Hey, hey, hey, y'all gotta help me." S1E1-2 Starla "I'm down in this hole and...".png|"I'm down in this hole and..." S1E1-2 Starla "I can't get out!".png|"AND I CAN'T GET OUUUUT!!!" S1E1-2 We'll get you out.png|"Sit tight, Starla. All your friends are here and we'll get you out, somehow." S1E1-2 AJ investigates.png S1E1-2 Pulley spotted.png S1E1-2 Blaze explaining about the pulley.png S1E1-2 We can use it to help Starla out.png S1E1-2 Blaze tells Starla to climb into the blue bucket.png S1E1-2 Starla drives around.png S1E1-2 Starla gets in the blue bucket.png S1E1-2 It goes down, Starla comes up.png S1E1-2 Starla asks how heavy.png|"Uh. How heavy are we talking about." S1E1-2 AJ activating Visor View again.png|Let's find out. Switching to Visor View. S1E1-2 Starla weighs 12.png S1E1-2 Blaze tells everyone to find heavy things.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ wait.png S1E1-2 Darington finds an old chair.png S1E1-2 Let's try it.png S1E1-2 Chair added to the green bucket.png S1E1-2 4 is not enough.png S1E1-2 We need the bucket to weigh more than 12.png S1E1-2 Stripes finds a book.png S1E1-2 Stripes "It's pretty heavy".png S1E1-2 Book added to the green bucket.png S1E1-2 7 is less, Starla still weighs more.png S1E1-2 Starla tells the gang to make the bucket heavier.png|"Oh. C'mon, y'all. You just gotta make the green bucket a little heavier." S1E1-2 Zeg finds a can of beans.png S1E1-2 Bean can added to the green bucket.png S1E1-2 Both buckets weigh 12.png S1E1-2 Starla now even with the green bucket.png S1E1-2 We still need the bucket to weigh more.png S1E1-2 Darington "If only we had".png S1E1-2 AJ finds a shovel.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Toss it in".png S1E1-2 AJ drops the shovel into the green bucket.png S1E1-2 Green bucket now weighs more.png S1E1-2 Starla raised up.png S1E1-2 Starla jumping out of the bucket.png S1E1-2 Starla is freed.png|Yay! All the Monster Machines are back together! S1E1-2 AJ "Good to have you back".png|"Good to have you back, Starla!" S1E1-2 Starla "I can't thank you fellers enough".png S1E1-2 Blaze "Let's hurry outta here".png S1E1-2 Starla sees Blaze's Blazing Speed engine.png|Number five! S1E1-2 Starla commenting on Blaze being fast.png S1E1-2 Stripes mentioning Blaze's Blazing speed.png S1E1-2 Let's show them how fast we are.png S1E1-2 Fifth Let's Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooms into a tunnel.png S1E1-2 Starla and Darington enter the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Zeg and Stripes enter the tunnel.png Monster Machine Friends S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter a mine shaft.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines go down a steep track.png S1E1-2 Blaze riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Starla riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Darington riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Stripes riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Zeg riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps off steep track.png S1E1-2 Starla jumps off steep track.png S1E1-2 Darington jumps off steep track.png S1E1-2 Stripes jumps off steep track.png S1E1-2 Zeg jumps off steep track.png S1E1-2 Blaze leads the way.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands in front of Starla.png S1E1-2 Darington spins on the tracks.png S1E1-2 Darington and Stripes slide sideways.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines spiraling down the tracks.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaches the bottom of the track.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines come round the bend.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines ride on twisty tracks.png S1E1-2 Blaze enters the next turn.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines split up.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze through the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines do tricks in the mines.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington's slow-motion jump.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines regrouping.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines coming out of the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends jump out of the cavern.png To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries